


Under the covers

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddly sex in a warm bed on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the covers

There were several differences between a hobbit smial and the vast halls of the dwarven dwelling of Erebor. The impossibly high arched ceiling, robust pillars and the geometrical patterns. A great deal more gold and precious stones then a regular hobbit would see in his or her lifetime. And then there were the walkways over deep drops that still made him tremble a little. But dwarfs and hobbits were similar in other things that just a short stature. The love for food and drink, a good pipe and good company, music and merriment, and an entertaining tale to share with fast friends. It did not take him long to get used to the common dining hall.

No mater how out of place he felt during the first few months in Erebor, there was never a question of regretting his choice to stay. And he might not have his hobbit smial, but the chambers he was sharing with his dwarf husband made up for it with it's homely and welcoming interior and atmosphere. Thankfully he had married a dwarf that appreciated books just as much as he did. 

But a mountain dwelling was not the same as tunnels dug out of rich earth and panelled with wood. And the cold nights in a mountain during winter required lively flames in the fireplace and thick warm blankets to rest under. And a little extra.

A little extra was currently standing in the doorway to their bedroom, wearing nothing but a fond smile.

Bilbo shift to lean his chin on his palm, looking Balin up and down, a fond smile now also playing at his lips.

«Any room in the bed for one more master hobbit?»

Bilbo stretch out under the covers, looking like he is mulling over the question. 

«I'm quite sure there is sufficient room in the bed for the both of us, even a little extra room to allow us some space to, move around a little»

Balin give a chuckle at that.

«Well, that is fortunate»

There is a dip in the mattress as Balin sits down, and quickly slips under the covers. And he is warm. Soft beard, warm skin covered with fine white hair, a sturdy body with muscular arms and legs. But his belly is soft, and very tempting. And there is no reason to resist the urge to cuddle up to his husband.

And so he receive strong arms around his waist, and they spend a few blissful moments trading kisses and touches. Bilbo winding his fingers into Balin's beard, giving it a tug, for which he is rewarded with a moan. After that it become easy to drag the dwarf fully under the covers, shifting around so that he is on top of his husband.

There is no urgency to this. No need to rush their lovemaking. It's languid and filled with knowledge of where the other like to be touched. 

A nip to the tip of a pointy ear.

Sure hands kneading a soft abdomen.  
Rough hands stroking over the curve of a buttock.

And mouths meeting flushed skin.

They had made their own little nest among the pillows and blankets. The burning fireplace and their ministrations and embrace under the covers giving the room a pleasant temperature. The two of them rocking against each other, creating a lazy rhythm.

Bilbo could tell that Balin was close now.

He gave the dwarf a quick kiss to his nose, then kissed his way down his chest and belly, paying some additional attention to the soft lower abdomen with small bites and licks that always made Balin groan, before venturing further down, licking a stripe up his hard prick, and then taking as much of the thick member into his mouth as he could manage. 

The only sound filling their chamber is the rustling of fabric, Balin's pleasured murmurs and the wet noise of Bilbo lavishing Balin with a proper and thorough blow-job.

One of Balin's hands is fisted in the clovers, the other is combing through Bilbo's curls.

«Nearly there love, I can't hold back for much longer I'm afraid»

Bilbo squeeze Balin's thigh to let him know he heard him.

Taking Balin's prick fully into the grasp of his throat does the trick. Once, twice, trice and a fourth time, and Balin make a choked groan as he spill into Bilbo's open mouth. Bilbo close his mouth over Balin's member, sucking as his husband ride out the wave of his climax. And Bilbo is not wasting any time in swallowing it all down, before hauling himself up to straddle Balin's waist. Stroking his own prick with slow deliberate movements, while his eyes are taking in the sight of Balin, resting against the pillows and smiling lovingly at him.

He can feel his own climax building.

«Nearly there love»

Balin give him a wink.

«No need to rush it on my account»

Bilbo give him a wink in return, as he spreads his legs and slows down his strokes, keeping himself on the edge. Teasing himself with light touches to the slit of his prick, and cupping his stones and pulling slightly at them.

Keeping himself on the edge until his thighs are trembling with need. And holding back is no longer possible. Not when Balin is looking at him like that, kind eyes shining with love and devotion.

Groaning Balin's name, Bilbo spill himself over his husbands chest and belly.

Balin lean over to the side of the bed, finding a cloth of wipe them both clean with before Bilbo lay back down. His head resting on Balin's chest and caressing his soft beard.

There is some shifting around, before they are fully under the covers, finding sleep in each others arms this night as well.


End file.
